Due to the increasing height of wind energy systems, the issue of lightning protection becomes more and more important. As wind energy systems are typically built in regions with no or only a few tall obstacles such as trees, lightning strikes in these areas concentrate mainly on the wind energy systems installed. Thus, in particular the nacelle and the rotor blades of a wind energy system have to be protected from lightning strikes.